¿Dos de ti?
by BytaM
Summary: Bella es una joven humilde que encuentra el amor con Edward Cullen, pero un mal entendido muy grande, los separara. 2 años después Edward conoce a una pequeña de ojos Verdes y cabello cobrizo igual a él y que llama a bella "Mama". Edward sería feliz de ser su padre solo hay un problema ¡Edward no recuerda haberse acostado con Bella!


_**¿DOS DE TI?**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. M, Yo solo juego con ello.

**Agradecimientos a:**

Nathaly Rivas, Angeles Carmona, Angelica Bustamante, Barbara Snaycer, Maritha Tolaba, Andres Chavez W, Michelle Andreina Villasana, Norbelis Gonzalez, Daniela Elizabeth Rivera Rebolledo, Lupiita Marez, Yesica Mota, Prema Alejandra Daye, Andreina Bello Tovar, Bibi Frele Cat Aballay, Isela Hernandez, Larissa Barrientos Ayala, Zoila Covarrubias Ricardez, Mony Camacho, Nay Blanco, Sara Garcia, Aidé Nuño, Charlotte Margie, Karen Nicole Valenzuela Roa, Elizabeth Masen, Belü Arcos, Lietza Nikell Uriarte Mtz, Chikita Memoʚïɞ, Marvic Tovar, Adriana Edith Sanchez, Fátima Duarte Vargas, Mayte Santillan Garcia, Mary Vargas, Monika Monserrat Gomez, Maria Enriqueta Pérez Cruz, Cristina Alejandra Avila, Beatriz Alejandra Becerra Espinoza, Maria Castro, Cristell Olán, Abii GonZalez, Paula Zegarra, MOnii HeRnandez, Yanina Gerez, Zaida Gutierrez Verdad, Karen Paola Rivas, Valeria Giselle, Lupita Romero, Susana Rdguez Ballvé, Arely Hernandez Baeza, Manli Grez, Carely Marquez Herrera, Lily Bazán, Ana Lau Leon, Camila Elisa Pacheco Olivarí, Danni Jofré, Isa Labra, Nadia Nieto, Ana Victoria Vite, Teresa Cuenca Piquer, Carolina Cuzco, Milagros Conde, Mavi Claverol Stewart II,Eli Val y María Fernanda Toro Gómez. Esas 62 Personas que me dieron la oportunidad de presentarles mi historia aun antes de publicarla ¡GRACIAS! y en especial a** MIREM SANDOVAL** por Ayudarme durante este capitulo que es el mas importante y dificil de la histora ¡Mil Gracias a Ti!.

Capítulo beteado por **Mirem Sandoval**, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**Hojita ¡BENDITA HOJITA!**

Bella POV

—Jacob —grité por encima del rugido de su moto.

—Bella hermosa —dijo dando un gran frenazo.

— ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte, ¿sigues de mandadero de los quiluetes?

—Ja Ja. —Rio sarcásticamente—. Muy graciosa pequeña, sabes que no soy mandadero de nadie y si estoy bien ¿y cómo vas con el concurso de la reina de Forks?

—Ja, ni me lo recuerdes, mi mamá sigue dando lata con ese tema, ella asegura que voy a ganar pero ¿te cuento un secreto?—me hizo una seña para que continuará, me acerque a él y le susurre — estoy deseando perder— Jake rio y yo lo acompañe

—Dios Bella, nunca cambias pequeña pero ya veras, con lo hermosa que eres, tienes MUY difícil perder —dijo.

—Uff si hermosísima, sé que fea no soy, tal vez bonita pero de ahí a hermosa, no exageres Jake —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Por Dios Bella, eres hermosa; no soy el único que lo nota pero si el único que te lo ha dicho, sabes que estoy enamora...

—Ya Jake no sigas por ahí —Le corté—. Sabes que te quiero pero solo como un amigo.

—Bueno, ya Bella, dejemos el tema hasta aquí, es más me voy que tengo que llevarle esto al viejo Ateara.

—Puff, y yo que de verdad pensé que no eras ningún mandadero. —Reí y él me miró mal—. Ok, ok está bien, yo también me voy quede en ayudar a empacar las cosas de la oficina a Charlie y ya voy retrasada, adiós —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Jake arrancó su moto y se fue, yo me monté en la mía y también arranqué, aún me quedaba un camino de unos 5 minutos hasta la comisaria.

Me llamo Isabella Plat, hija de Esme Plat, tengo 18 años y vivo en el pequeño pueblo de Forks Washington. Tengo tres hermanos, Ben de 19 años, Rosalie de 16 y Seth de 14, mi mamá es decoradora de interiores.

Mi madrina Elizabeth Masen es la mejor amiga de mi mamá y trabajan Juntas en una pequeña tienda en la que venden adornos de decoración. La verdad mi madrina se encarga de la parte administrativa y mi mamá es la dependienta y asesora, les va muy bien, claro, todo lo bien que les puede ir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks.

Charlie es la única figura paterna que he tenido desde niña aunque mi mamá ha tenido varios novios; Charlie, el jefe de la policía de Forks pronto policía de Seattle, es como mi papá y ahora que se va, lo voy a extrañar mucho pero bueno él prometió venir seguido a visitar.

Con una sonrisa, por recordar a mi maravillosa familia, estacioné mi moto y bajé de ella, Charlie salió rápidamente de la comisaria, me imaginó que escuchó el rugido de la moto.

—Bell's. —La verdad Charlie estaba "demasiado" feliz para ser él—. Pequeña, sabes que por ser la autoridad me enteró de cosas antes de que la anuncien oficialmente ¿no?—Ok, esto era extraño—. Princesa aaaaa...

—Ok, Charlie déjate de rodeos y dime lo que tengas que decirme. —Le corté.

—Siempre tan aburrida —dijo chasqueando la lengua—. Has ganado el concurso para la reina de Forks —dijo sonriendo.

—Oh… genial —dije sarcásticamente.

—Vamos Bell's alégrate, aún recuerdo cuando Esme fue la reina… estaba preciosa.

—Sí, Charlie pero sabes que ese es el estilo de mi mamá, no mío.

—Está bien, pero bueno solo será una noche y listo, en dos años será Rose quien sea la reina.

—Oh claro, tradición de las mujeres Plat —dije sonriendo—. Pero enserio Charlie sabes que lo hago solo por hacer feliz a mamá.

—Venga, pasa que tenemos que empacar muchas cosas.

Y así lo hicimos empacamos todas las cosas de su oficina mientras hablábamos de cómo sería su nueva vida en Seattle.

—Sí, el jueves me voy a eso de las 3 de la tarde, la verdad viene un agente de la comisaria de Seattle a recogerme, algo completamente innecesario pero bueno, eso es lo que manda el jefe no se puede desobedecer ¿no? —dijo con resentimiento.

—Te va a ser difícil seguir órdenes ¿no? Dejar de ser el Jefe de policía de Forks para convertirte en un simple policía de Seattle —dije burlonamente a lo que él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Es el precio que todo policía debe pagar, dejar ser el jefe de un pueblito para ser un simple policía como tú dices, de la ciudad —me replicó.

—Está bien, Jefe S… o mejor Policía Swan. —Me volvió a fulminar con la mirada—. Ok, basta ya. Pero hablando enserio ese Jefecito nuevo tuyo, no puede dejarte aquí hasta el viernes, sabes que el jueves en la noche son la fiesta patronales de Forks, la coronación y toda esa cosa, tenerte aquí conmigo me dará fuerzas —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Princesa hermosa —dijo Charlie abrazándome—. Hey pequeña, aunque me encantaría verte con tu corona, no podrá ser posible. Como te dije, hay que hacerle caso al nuevo jefe.

—Lo sé, solo que te voy a echar de menos —dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te adoro pequeña, te adoro.

—Te quiero Charlie.

—Vas mañana a cenar a la casa ¿no? —le pregunté, separándome de él y guardando los últimos 3 artículos que quedaban fuera de las cajas.

—Obvio princesa, no me lo perdería por nada.

—Bueno como ya todo está en las cajas me voy, te esperamos mañana para cenar —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también me voy —dijo mientras se volteaba a recoger sus cosas.

Le ayudé con una pequeña caja mientras él llevaba dos, las depositamos en la cajuela de la patrulla.

—Chao pequeña, recuerda vendré a visitarlos —dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

Le sonreí.

—Cuidado con ese vehículo tuyo —dijo desde la puerta de su patrulla.

—Siempre lo tengo Charlie —dije guiñándole un ojo.

A la mañana siguiente Ben había salido temprano, yo estaba preparando el desayuno, Seth estaba en el living viendo la tele y entonces entro mi mamá dando gritos a la casa despertando a Rose que estaba durmiendo aún.

Claro ya todo el pueblo sabía quién era la reina y esa era la razón de los gritos de mi madre, Seth me abrazó y felicitó como unas 30 veces mientras mi madre tenía una sonrisa imborrable en la cara. Rose solo pasó directamente a la nevera buscando un vaso de leche.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermana?—preguntó mi mamá.

—Sí, felicidades Bella —dijo totalmente seca.

—Dios, Bella hay tanto que hacer, ya tienes el vestido ¿no?

—Si mamá, si lo tengo; el vestido, el peinado, los zapatos, TODO —dije remarcando el todo.

—Tú siempre tan organizada, ¡Dios! estoy tan emocionada, aún recuerdo cuando yo fui la reina y las fotos de mi mamá siéndolo y las de mi abuela —dijo totalmente excitada.

—Todas las mujeres Plat serán Reinas de Forks —dijo Seth recordando la historia que todo los años por esta fecha nos contaba mamá.

—La primera de mis hijas que será reina —dijo mi mamá totalmente ilusionada.

—Solo un problema mamá —dijo Rose interrumpiendo el momento—. Ella no es de verdad tu hija, ella no es una verdadera Plat.

—Siempre tú y tus comentarios de mal gusto —dijo Seth defendiéndome—. Además el único problema aquí, es que te mueres de envidia.

—Ya Seth —intervino mamá para terminar la discusión—. Y tu Rose, el que Bella sea adoptada no quita que se allá criado como tu hermana mayor, así que respétala y pídele una disculpa.

—Pero mam…

—Disculpa dije —repitió mi mamá, Rose suspiró alto.

—Disculpa —dijo de mala gana.

La discusión quedo ahí, yo terminé el desayuno y mi mamá se volvió a ir a la tienda, ya que se había salido y dejado a mi madrina sola en cuanto se enteró de la "Gran noticia" como ella le decía. Yo hice un poco de aseo y me fui al bosque a leer un poco, la verdad es que como a unos 2 kilómetros y medio de la casa, había un prado espectacular en el que siempre estaba sola, es mas no sé si otra persona conozca de la existencia de ese sitio, así que lo consideraba como mi lugar secreto.

Me faltaba como unos 20 metros para llegar, cuando vi un zapato tirado en medio del sendero. Era raro, aquí nunca había nada fuera de lo normal y era un zapato que no se veía desgastado ni nada, bueno era un zapato que más. Dejando el zapato atrás, seguí rumbo a mi destino, pero cuando llegué al centro del prado, sentí como siseaban desde los árboles que estaban enfrente por donde entré. Cuando fijé la vista, vi como un hombre desnudo venia hacia mí, tenía una hoja que le tapaba sus partes pero seguía estando ¡DESNUDO!

—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH —grité lo más que pude, pero recordé que estaba en medio del bosque. Él seguía acercándose, con una mano en el aire como para calmarme y con la otra agarrando la hoja. —No te me acerques —hablé lo más calmada que pude mientras me agachaba a recoger una piedra y me erguí con la mano alzada, dándole a entender que un más mínimo movimiento para acercarse a mí y se la lanzaba.

—No, no, tranquila no quiero hacerte daño —dijo acelerado levantando sus dos manos para que notara que no estaba armado y por lo cual su hojita cayó al suelo.

Hojita ¡Bendita hojita!

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH —volví a gritar, soltando la piedra y dándome la vuelta – Tápese.

—Ya tranquila, ya estoy tapado. —Hice ademán para irme, pero él me tomó por el morral donde tenía el libro y la manta que traía. —Por favor no te vayas, mis amigos me jugaron una broma y me dejaron aquí tirado y desnudo, por favor necesito que me ayudes, me estoy congelando.

La verdad no se veía mala persona, además con el clima de Forks, si seguía desnudo y en la humedad del bosque, se congelaría.

—Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es prestarle la manta que traía para poner encima del césped —dije un poco nerviosa dándome la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y quitándome el bolso del hombro para abrirlo y sacar la manta—. Y así se va hasta mi casa y ahí le prestó ropa de uno de mis hermanos.

—Perfecto, gracias es suficiente —dijo mientras agarraba la manta rápidamente con una mano, se la paso por la espalda y se volteó, vi cuando cayó la hojita de nuevo al piso. Este hombre tenía unas piernas de dioses, que piernas ni que nada todo el parecía un dios griego, de repente se volteó y ese par de esmeraldas se clavaron en mí. Me quedé hipnotizada viéndole, parecía una idiota, lo sé.

—Va… vamo…vamos —balbuceé, si idiota ya lo dije, él simplemente me sonrió y se puso a mi lado para caminar junto a mí.

Cuando llevábamos caminamos unos 20 metros, él se detuvo y se agachó recogiendo el zapa…CLARO EL ZAPATO.

—Me imagino que es tuyo ¿no? —dije, él volvió a sonreírme y asintió. Me di cuenta que su labios hermosos y carnosos temblaban, yo los podría besar para calentarlo, ¡¿Qué dije?! ¿Esa soy yo?, Dios estoy hecha una imbécil. – Vamos rápido antes que te congeles… y dime ¿Cómo fue que tus amigos te dejaron así? —Lo señalé—. Y se fueran sin que te dieras cuenta.

— Algo así como Vodka por litros, y después shots de tequilas que solo te digo, no se quedan en unidades —dijo sonriendo, como si estuviera confesando una travesura.

—Dios, la que te habrás puesto —Reí, imaginándolo—. Si no te congelaste el trasero mientras estuviste inconsciente, créeme te puedes presentar como contribuyente para un episodio de sobrevivir de Discovery Channel. —Él rió.

—Me lo pensare —Continuo riendo—. Es más, diría que un hermoso ángel me ha salvado el trasero. —Clavó sus hermosas esmeraldas en mí—. Si, un ángel bajado del cielo especialmente para mí y dime, ¿dónde dejaste las alas? —dijo buscando "mis supuestas alas".

—Ya déjate de juegos —dije avergonzada—. Que si no nos apresuramos de verdad te congelaras.

—Y dime ángel, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Isabella, Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella, me gusta más, ¿y tú?

—A mí también me gusta más, te queda a la perfección, _**Muito Bella **__(Muy Bella). _Soy Edward Cullen… a tus servicios.

—Oh, un Cullen —dije, recordando a la millonaria familia, que tenía una casa de campo aquí en el pueblo y era dueña de una gran empresa, de esa gente nunca se veían ni sus sombras.

—Si soy nieto de Aro Cullen ¿lo conoces?

—No, solo he oído hablar de él —contesté avergonzada, había quedado como cotilla—. Mira llegamos —dije visualizando mi casa a través de los arboles—. Quédate aquí —dije cuando llegamos a los árboles que daban con el patio de mi casa—. Subo, te busco ropa de mi hermano y te presto mi celular para que llames a tus amigos. —Edward asintió.

Tal como le dije a Edward, entré a mi casa, que por lo visto se encontraba vacía lo más seguro es que Seth y Rose estuvieran ayudando a mamá en la tienda, me dirigí a la habitación de Ben y busqué un mono y una chaqueta, ambas le iban un poco grandes a mi hermano así a Edward le quedaban bien, ya que este era más formado que mi hermano. Bajé corriendo por las escaleras y salí por la puerta del patio encontrándome a Edward recostado en un árbol con la mirada perdida y una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunté.

—En ti —respondió simplemente.

—Te traje esto, espero que te quede —dije mostrándole la ropa que traía en la mano.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la ropa. Se internó un poco en el bosque y detrás de unos árboles se metió para cambiarse. Yo me di vuelta para esperar a que él terminara.

Dios ese monumento de hombre, porque sí que era bello, que digo bello… hermoso. Parecía un Dios, esas piernas, esos abdominales, esos brazos, esa mirada, su cabello y su sonrisa, todo él era maravillosamente hermoso. Solo de imaginar tocar esos carnosos y rosados labi…

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Edward por detrás de mí, yo di un saltico debido al susto. —Disculpa.

—No tranquilo, no fue nada. Toma —dije extendiéndole mi celular para que llamara a sus amigos.

—Mmm ok, llamar a Jasper —dijo para sí mismo. Estuvo pensando unos segundos imagino que tratando de recordar el número y por fin después de escribir el número una veces y siempre borraba los últimos dos dígitos, se colocó el celular en la oreja. Espero, espero y tranco. —No contesta —me avisó, frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a marcar.

—¿Jas?

—A Ton, es Edward. Imbécil, den gracias a Dios que no morí de hipotermia, idiota.

—…

—¿Sabes que cabronazo? Pásame a Jasper, que de los 3 con quien menos quiero hablar es contigo

— …

—¿Jas? Ok, ahora explícame ¿cómo fue que los cabrones de Emmett y Anthony te convencieron de esta pequeña bromita?

—…

—Ok ok, te entiendo, pero por lo menos ¿tendrías la decencia de venir a buscarme?

— …

—Veras estoy en… —Se quitó el celular de la oreja y me miró preguntándome — ¿Dónde estamos? —le dije mi dirección y él se la dijo a su amigo.

— …

—Con la persona que me salvó el trasero cuando tú y tus 2 amiguitos decidieron dejarme ahí hasta que me congelara.

— …

—Mejor muévete y déjate de estupideces ¿sí Whitlock?

— …

—Te espero —dijo y colgó.

—Te invito una taza de chocolate, así entras en calor —le dije señalando la casa.

—Me encantaría —me dijo sonriendo.

Yo comencé a caminar y él me siguió. Estuvimos en silencio mientras yo calentaba la leche en cuanto comencé a derretir el chocolate Edward dijo —esto huele esquicito.

Estuve removiendo el chocolate y la leche comenzó a hervir, aún el chocolate necesitaba que lo siguiera removiendo. — ¿Te ayudo?

—Por favor, ahí están las tazas —dije señalando el gabinete—. Toma 2 y vierte la leche hasta la mitad. —Al terminar de preparar los chocolates nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor.

—Esto esta delicioso —dijo Edward en cuanto probó el chocolate—. De verdad lo que necesitaba era un poquito de este calor. — Yo simplemente sonreí y tomé un sorbo de mi taza—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—18 ¿y tú?

—20. —Me sonrió—. ¿Y desde cuando vives aquí en Forks?

—Desde siempre —le respondí riendo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Mis amigos y yo andamos de vacaciones en la U y no teníamos que hacer, así que a Anthony se le ocurrió venir a pasar unos días acá y por lo visto venimos en buenas fechas, ya sabes por las fiestas y todo eso.

—Mmm si, ni me lo recuerdes.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Me miró interrogante.

—Algo así como que me obligaron a participar en el concurso de la Reina de Forks y gané —dije como si fuera la peor de las torturas.

—¿Enserio? —me dijo sorprendido.

—Aunque no lo creas, si —dije.

—Créeme, creerlo no cuesta nada —dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesa, lo tomé y vi que era un número desconocido, así que supuse que era el amigo de Edward extendí mi brazo y le pase el celular a él.

—Alo.

— …

—No, tranquilo, lo que pasa es que estoy dentro de la casa —dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana—. Ya te vi espérame, ahora salgo. —Finalizo la llamada y volteó a verme—. Bueno Reina, me tengo que marchar —dijo haciendo una reverencia a lo que yo le fulminé con la mirada—. Bueno hermosa ¿me harías hacer el estupendo honor de acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el pueblo en la noche?—Ya estamos estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

—Podría ser, pero después de cenar porque viene Char… un amigo a cenar ¿cómo a las 8?

—Ok perfecto entonces te paso a buscar a las 8.

—NO, mejor nos encontramos en la heladería del pueblo.

—Si mejor, así no ocasionamos ningún malentendido a tu novio.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, Char ¿no?

—¿Char? —dije confundida—. Aah, Charlie. —¿Edward, pensaba que Charlie era "Mi novio"? solo pensarlo daba risa—. No, no Charlie no es mi novio, él es un amigo de la familia, es… ¿cómo te explico? Es como mi papá.

—¿Tu papá? —En su cara se vio la confusión.

—No, no es mi papá pero es como si lo fuera. —Traté de explicar, pero su mueca seguía—. Soy adoptada y mi mamá aunque ha tenido varias relaciones ninguna ha funcionado y Charlie siempre ha sido un gran amigo y solvento de la familia así que si me preguntaran por alguna figura paterna, seria él. —Puede ver como la comprensión llegó a él.

—Ah ok, bueno nos vemos en la heladería a las 8. —Me sonrió abrió la boca para agregar algo pero la bocina del auto sonó—. YA VOY —gritó. Se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla—. No me dejes plantado. —agregó al alejarse y guiñándome, se encamino hacia el auto de su amigo.

Se montó sin dirigirle ni una mirada a su amigo y yo alcé mi mano para despedirme de él antes de que se alejaran.

—Me beso —dije estupefacta acariciándome la mejilla, donde sus labios hicieron el contacto.

Esto era lo más loco que me había pasado el hombre más sexy de la tierra estuvo en mi casa, me invitó a salir y me besó la mejilla ¡SUS LABIOS ME BESARON! Esos labios carnosos y…

—Hola hermanita —dijo Ben que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que había llegado y todo por estar soñando con los labios de Edward sexy Cullen—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera y sin abrigo? —dijo ya que aún me encontraba en la puerta desde que me despedí de Edward—. ¿Ya se estas buscando enfermarte para no ir a la coronación verdad? —dijo burlándose de mí, mientras entrabamos a la casa.

—Déjate de idioteces así estuviera muriéndome, mamá me obligaría a ir así que mejor estar bien —dije riéndome yo también.

En cuanto entré a la cocina, me fijé en el reloj y vi que ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde. Entre ir al prado, encontrarme a Edward, que viniera a vestirse y hablar; habían pasado 2 horas y 30 minutos. Dios, el tiempo vuela cuando estás en buena compañía. Aparté a Edward Sexy Cullen de mi mente y me concentré en ponerme a cocinar ya que Charlie llegaba a eso de las 6.

Al terminar la cena subí, me di una ducha y me coloqué unos jeans y una franela negra, una chaqueta tipo cuero naranja y mis adorados converse negros. Estaba peinándome, cuando escuché la puerta, seguido de los alaridos de Seth ¡Ok mi familia ya había llegado! Antes de salir de mi habitación, tomé un collar dorado con algunos detalles y me lo puse, me vi en el espejo y me gustó el toque que me daba tanto el collar como la chaqueta.

Al salir de mi habitación vi el reflejo de mamá correr desde el baño hacia su cuarto, Rose estaba peleando con Seth para ver quien entraba primero a la ducha.

Bajé a la sala donde estaba Ben viendo un juego de beisbol, cuando hice el intento de sentarme a su lado, sonó el timbre y yo solté un bufido.

Abrí la puerta y Charlie estaba afuera con…

—¿Un pastel Charlie? —Y reí con fuerzas ¿De cuándo acá el Jefe Swan llegaba a tu puerta con un pastel?

—Ok sí, lo compre ¿algún problema con eso? —me dijo en medio de un bufido—. Vuelve a reír y te arresto —dijo cortando una carcajada mía.

—Ok Jefe Swan, como usted diga —Reprimí la risa que me daba ver a un policía rudo y serio con bigote sosteniendo un pastel y aún más verlo confesando que lo había comprado, aunque bueno TAMPOCO imagino a Charlie con un delantal, harina en la cara y quemándose al meter el molde en el horno—. Pase —dije como pude conteniendo la risa pero con un gran fracaso, al final salió mi carcajada… es que imaginar a Charlie así, otra carcajada más. Charlie me fulminó con la mirada, mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Ben aún veía el beisbol en la tele así que Charlie se apresuró a darme el pastel e irse a sentar con Ben, yo me dirigí a la cocina para colocar el pastel en la mesa y volver a prender el horno para recalentar la comida.

Escuché a mi mamá bajar y saludar a Charlie y 5 segundos después se encontraba en la cocina.

—Bella hija ¿y eso?—dijo señalando el pastel

—Lo trajo Charlie. —Los ojos y las fosas nasales se le agrandaron y la boca se le abrió formando una gran "O" —. Lo compró —le expliqué.

—Ok, sin comentarios.

La cena transcurrió normal contando anécdotas de travesuras nuestras que Charlie nos había tapado de mamá para que esta no se diera cuenta. Como la vez que Seth pedía en la bodega del pueblo chucherías hasta deber cerca de los $1.000 y que Charlie cuando se enteró, la pagó antes de que llegara a oídos de mi mamá y por supuesto ahora que se enteraba puso el grito en el cielo y hasta quiso castigar a Seth, pero Charlie lo salvo alegando que esto sucedió hace 6 años o más.

Comimos el pastel que trajo Charlie y estaba delicioso, luego nos fuimos a la sala a seguir conversando. Entre plática y plática se pasó la hora y al darme cuenta ya eran las 7:58 de la noche.

¡Iba tarde!, él y yo quedamos de vernos a las 8, ósea en 2 minutos y aún tenía que inventar una excusa para salir e ir de mi casa hasta el pueblo unos 10 minutos más.

—Mamá —dije de repente—. Se me había olvidado pero hoy cuando estaba en la tienda de la Sra. Carmen no encontré unos zarcillos que me gustaran para el vestido y se lo comenté a ella y me dijo que pasara por su casa después de que cerrera la tienda que allá tenía más variedad.

—Claro corazón pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que aún no los tenías? Te hubiera ayudado a escogerlo, anda rápido antes que Carmencita se vaya a la cama.

—Ok, vengo en un rato. —Cogí la llave de mi moto y salí, no sin antes despedirme de Charlie.

Cuando llegué a la heladería no había nadie y por nadie, me refiero a que Edward no estaba. Vi me reloj y apenas eran las 8:20 suficiente tiempo para que hubiera llegado y poco para que se cansara de esperar y se marchara ¿acaso me dejo plantada?

Claro todo fue un mísero intento de ser cortes, me invitó a salir por educación y creyendo que yo no era tan estúpida como para creer que de verdad alguien como él, un niñato, sexi, musculoso… ¡YA! Si era bello y todo eso pero al fin y al cabo un niñato rico y yo era una estúpida que creí en él, además a pesar de haberlo conocido por tan solo 2 horas, Edward me empezaba a gustar y ahora sentía la mayor decepción de todas. Sentí algo mojado recorrer mi cara.

_**Estúpida hasta llorando esta**_**s.** Me dijo mi conciencia.

Odiaba llorar, de impotencia o decepción y era algo que siempre hacia cuando sentía alguna de las 2 emociones. Me sequé las lágrimas con rabia y me di media vuelta para irme de ahí.

Y con ello dejaba la sensación de esos labios rozando mi mejilla, con ello dejaba esa ilusión que sin yo planearlo había madurado en mí, con ello dejaba el recuerdo de haberme topado con aquel hombre desnudo que respondía el nombre de Edward Cullen.


End file.
